Captured
by Squad authors
Summary: This is an original story made by Cam. I know this is a website for fanfictions only, but it's okay to bend the rules sometimes, right? Anyway, this book is about a girl named Nicole that got taken from her parents at the age of five. She's lived with a random man for fourteen years of her life, but he isn't what she thought he was. Keep reading for more!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Nicole Reddings, and I'm a teenager that's been captivated by a man for almost my whole life. I'm nineteen, about to turn twenty, and I got captured around 5 years old.

I got taken from my parents while I was sleeping. I used to have dreams about a man taking me to a weird house. My mother thought it was all fake because I used to say it was in my dreams. But it came true.

That night I got taken away, a man snuck into our house somehow, and took me out of my bed while I was sleeping. He didn't think to cover up my mouth, so I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mom and dad woke up, wondering what was going on. The last glimpse of me that they saw, was me passed out in a man's arms. They could never find me after that.

When he took me to his house, he treated me with the cutest dolls, along with a dollhouse. He also got me a puppy to keep me company. Her name is Calyope. I named her that name, because it was my mom's name. The man treated me as if I were his daughter. I thought that was really sweet of him, but I was also frightened by him. He would always frown whenever I seemed unsatisfied or unhappy with anything. When he noticed that I was sad, he played dolls with me. When he noticed I was angry, we would watch tv together. And when he noticed I wouldn't do anything but sit in my room, and stare out the window, he would come in and talk to me. He tried to do a lot of things to make feel better, but the only thing that would really make me feel better is seeing my mom and dad again.

Now that I'm practically nineteen, my "father" doesn't really pay attention to me like he did when I was younger. The older I got, the more serious he would be with me. I remember on my sixteenth birthday I asked if I could have a Sweet Sixteen, like every other girl that turns sixteen. These were his exact words, "Nicole, we don't have time for a Sweet Sixteen. Now go to your room." I was really upset about not having a Sweet Sixteen. I thought that would be one of the most important milestones of my life. But I guess I was wrong.

Like usual, I was sitting on my bed looking out the window with Calyope sitting by my legs. Calyope is a German Shepherd and she basically protects me. We have a special bond that I can't explain. Ever since we locked eyes with each other, we became the best of friends. And since this is my only real family, I'm never letting Calyope go.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to silence. Usually dad's tv is on, blasting. Calyope was at my feet, still sleeping. I carefully tried to get out of bed without making any noise. Screeeee. Of course. My bed never usually helped me in these situations. "No fair! The bed always makes noise, and you know that!" I said, annoyed. I giggled, and patted Cal on the head. She licked me back in reply. I slipped on my bunny slippers and threw on my diva robe. Oh, and I had a matching sleeping mask that said "diva" on it, but that's besides the point.

I shuffled into the living room, yawning. In case you're wondering, I never really spoke to my "dad". We had the smallest conversation any father and daughter could have. "Sooo... How are you?" He would ask. I would always quietly answer, "Good..." Then he would say, "What have you been doing in your room?" I would become silent after that. I believed that whatever happened in my room, stays in my room.

I looked around the living room. The coffee table was covered in grime and had coffee stains all over it. The hardwood floors needed to be swept. I scanned the couch. I found a pile of out of date newspapers, and... Lipstick? The only female in this house was me, and I don't remember leaving my lipstick on the couch. In fact, I don't even bring it out in the living room. I smelled something fishy going on... And it wasn't the fact that I had not yet taken a shower...

I went to go sit on the couch to watch tv, until my dad's door opened. "Oh, (yawn), good morning, (yawn), Nicki..." He said groggily. I stared at him suspiciously. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Just his normal, morning self. He eventually moved out of the doorway, and started walking back toward the bathroom. Calyope walked out from the hallway, and joined me on the couch. She nuzzled her head in my lap. "Sorry Calyope, but no time for rest... It's time to investigate..." I said smugly. Calyope looked up at me with the big, sad puppy eyes. "Come on Cal, let's get this over with. Then you can go back to sleep, okay?" I told her. She made her little moaning sound, and jumped off the couch. She followed me into my father's room. As soon as I walked inside, I noticed that his bed was a mess. In fact his whole room was! It looked as if a tornado ran through it! "Well Caly, let's get sniffin'!" I say sarcastically. I start lifting up sheets and dirty clothes, searching for clues. Every item I picked up, a different scent would waft out. Moldy pizza, rotten broccoli, sweaty socks, and the list continues.

Calyope starts to growl. That gave me a sense that she had found something that could help me figure this out. "What is it, Cal? What'd you find?" I ask desperately. I quickly crawl over to her. Then I see what she sees. A bra. "Cal. Do you know what this means?" I asked her like she would say something back that would make so much sense. I got up to my feet and said, "Come on, Calyope. Let's take this back to my room. We'll investigate more later on..."

As I open the door to my dad's bedroom, he starts to exit the bathroom. As soon as I notice this, I quickly snatch the bra out of Calyope's jaw. I quickly shuffle over to the couch, turn the tv on, and hide the bra behind a pillow with Calyope right on my heels. As dad reaches the end of the hallway, he walks right past us, and enters his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Hopefully he won't find that the bra is missing, I think to myself. Ah, who am I kidding? He'll never notice since he has enough junk on the floor. As soon as I hear that click of the door closing, I turn off the tv, get the bra, and head back to my room, of course with Calyope beside me.

"Ok Cal, I'm the only female in this household. I keep my clothes in my room, at all times. I've never slept in dad's room before. So who's could this be?" I wonder. I'm pretty sure dad wasn't married to anyone, unless they just live somewhere else, and I never knew about it. I doubt that, though. Then it finally hit me. "Calyope..." I say, a little creeped out. "My dad is a flippin' psychopath..."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on my phone, texting my friends from school, until dad comes bursting into my room. "I'm goin' out tonight." He claims. I needed to know where he was going, what he was doing. Now that I found that bra in his room, I have my suspicions about him. "Where are you going?" I ask. He turns around, looking surprised at what I just said. He turns back to his normal self and says, "None of your business. Don't go anywhere, don't invite anyone over, and do not open that door for anyone. Even if they know you, and you know them." He walked out of my room without closing the door. I always get so frustrated when he doesn't close my door back, after he's been in here. Calyope growls after he exits. "Now, now, Calyope. Remember that this is the man that brought you to me..." I say, kind of motherly. She looks at me with the puppy eyes. "No, Caly." I say.

After I closed my door back, I jumped on my bed, grabbing for my phone. I know that my dad said not to invite anyone over, and I've never disobeyed him before, but I just get so lonely here, now that he doesn't really hang out with me anymore. I decided to call my friend Crystal first. She was one of my bestest friends. She helped me through all of my personal issues. For instance, if my dad hits me in any kind of way, she is always there to help me. She'll see that I have a hand mark on my face, or on my arm, and she'll say, "Bruh. You need child support." I would always laugh.

• • •

The low sound coming from the doorbell rung. Calyope quickly woke from her nap, barking like crazy. I ran to the door, so excited to tell them the news about my- wait, I can't tell them. I have to keep it to myself. I just have never kept anything from them before! They're the best friends anyone could have! They're like siblings to me!

"Hey guys... Come in..." I greeted them awkwardly. They came in, screaming and yelling like they were at a party or something. "Crystal! Brayden! Laura! You guys have to be quiet! No one can know that I'm home alone!" They all stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't know what was up with them, but they needed to calm themselves down. "Nicole, Brayden and I, well, we have something important we need to tell you..." Crystal said awkwardly. Oh no. The 'I have something important I need to tell you...' conversation. I have had these plenty of times before, and they were not good. Crystal grabbed my hand and guided me over toward the couch. She plopped down, right beside Brayden. I glared at them suspiciously. Something was definitely going on. Crystal motioned her hand for me to come sit down with her. "Brayden, do you want me to tell her, or you? 'Cause if you want to that's-" She was whispering to Brayden like I wasn't sitting right next to her. "Guys. I can hear you, you know." I said, nervous about what they were going to say next. "Okay... Sorry..." Crystal took a deep breath and let it all out. "Brayden and I are dating don't be mad at us because we were going to tell you but I got scared and I panicked so I waited until now and just please don't be mad us!" I froze. My eyes wide, my brain twisted up into knots. I was so confused I couldn't even speak. "Nick?" Brayden called. "Nick, are you in there?" I heard him but I literally couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything! "Don't worry guys, I'll handle this." Laura claimed. Before I even realized it, Laura came over and slapped me in the face. "OW!" I screamed. "Well now that you know what happened we gotta go home! Byeeeeee!" Brayden and Crystal quickly rose up from the couch, and ran out the door. Laura, of course, was lingering behind. "Well, see ya later Nick!" She said as she slowly walked out of the house.

• • •

Woof, woof, woof! Woof! Woof, woof! "Cal, what the hell?!" I yelled as I awoke from my nap. I slipped on my slippers and shuffled out into the living room. I realized dad was home. He was in the kitchen, drinking...something. "You're back home..." I say. He turns around. I stared at him. Something about him didn't seem normal. He started to walk out of the kitchen, towards me. Once he reaches me, he stands really close. Out of nowhere, he reaches out and pulls me toward him so that our bodies are touching. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. I struggled, trying to get out of his grasp, but he only holds onto me tighter. I whimper a little. "What are you doing?" I ask him. Instead of answering my question, he takes his hand and caresses my face. I turn away from him. "Oh Nicole, you'll only make it worse if you keep refusing." He taunts. He then turns my face towards his, and he starts to lean in, trying to go for a kiss. I try to turn my head, but his hand has a tight grip on my head. Before I even know it, his lips are touching mine. I start to feel his tongue, trying to make it's way through my lips. I block his tongue from touching mine, but he managed to get his way through. His hand starts to slide down my back, and he squeezes one of my butt cheeks. I squirm, trying to stop him from doing this to me. But it only makes things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

My so called father starts pushing me backwards until we hit a wall. He's still "French Kissing" me and touching all over my butt. His hands start to go back up to my back. But unfortunately, they stop right at the edge of my shirt. He starts to lift up my shirt. Eventually, he pulls my shirt all the way off so that my breasts are visible. Luckily, my bra is on. My dad detaches his lips from mine. My mouth was so moist after that, it disgusted me. Right after I thought he finally finished, he wasn't. His face went right down to where my breasts were. I started to put my hands up to stop him, but he said if I refuse, it'll only get worse. And I don't want it to get any worse than this.

The man that I thought I knew, put his hands around me, grabbing for the hook that keeps my bra on. He eventually found it and unhooked it. While he was doing this, he was looking up at me. I didn't know what to do, so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Right after he unhooked my bra, it immediately fell right off. You have no idea how exposed I felt. I looked down at him. He was literally staring at my breasts while licking his lips. Before I knew it, he was sucking on my breasts, just like a baby would. Only he was more sexual with it. I didn't know how to describe the feeling. I didn't like it, but it also felt good at the same time. For some reason, I couldn't control my body. My hands were reaching for my dad's head. I started caressing his head, apparently signaling for him to do more. He slid down to my stomach, licking my belly button. Eventually, he got down to the area. The area where everything happens in sex.

He pulled down my pajama shorts, only leaving my panties. He slid his finger down my panties, searching around for the opening to my vagina. My hands were still on his head. "Uuuuh! Come on, baby!" I screamed. I didn't even realize what I had just said. I just told him to stick his dick into my pussy! But he didn't waste any time. He stripped my panties down, and fingered me. "Come on, baby! You can do better than that!" I yelled at him. All of a sudden, he pushed me down on the floor. He began to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his pants. He also stripped off his shirt. All that was left were his underwear. He spread my legs apart, my vagina ready for action! The thing is, he didn't pull down his underwear. He put his cock against my pussy like we were doing it, but we weren't. He went into action. He began to rub against my vagina, full power. "Uuuuuh! Take...your...underwear...off!" I said. I couldn't believe I was doing this to myself. He immediately tore off his underwear. And now the moment awaits... It was time. This is the part where we actually get to business. "Come on, baby! What are you waiting for?!" I screamed at him. "Don't be a sissy!" I say. He narrows his eyes, gets low, crawls toward me, and...

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. Calyope is once again at my feet, sleeping.

"Nicole! What is wrong with you?! Is there someone trying to get in?! What's going on?!" My dad yells.

He starts running around my room, rummaging through my things, like a maniac. Suddenly, he stops.

"Da- I mean, Mr. Nichols?"

He didn't like me calling him dad. To be honest, I didn't really like it either. Mr. Nichols got up, and walked out of my room, unusually quiet. At least, I thought he was walking out of my room. Instead, he closed the door, and came walking toward me. He had the same look he had on his face in my dream. I start to get up from my bed, trying to get away from him, because somehow I knew that the dream would turn into reality. I tried to run, but he grabbed me and pulled me toward him. Just like the dream.

"Please, stop! Don't do this to me!" I plead.

Mr. Nichols laughs maniacally.

"Stop? I don't think so!"

And so it starts. The french kissing, the touching of my butt. But luckily, before things got serious, Calyope came to my rescue. She started growling, foam dripping from her mouth. She got up to her legs, and came charging at Mr. Nichols, her teeth gouging into his left leg. His lips separate from mine.

"OOOOWWW!" He shouts.

I immediately run into action.

"Come Caly! Hurry!" I yell.

Calyope sprints out of the door with me right on the back of her paws. I look back to my room, hoping that he doesn't come out and chase me.

"Come Cal! We have to leave this place! Otherwise, I'll be stuck with a raper for the rest of my life!" I tell her.

I open the front door a crack, until I hear, "Not so fast!"

I don't hesitate another second. I immediately open the door and run out, with Caly right in front of me. I had no idea where we were going, or where we were going to stay, but at least we were finally out of that psycho's house.

Calyope and I had run out of the neighborhood, tired as ever. We found a bus stop with a bus schedule on it.

"Caly! A bus stop! Maybe we can catch a bus to somewhere!" I claimed.

I actually wasn't too sure about that, but it was worth a try. We walked over to the bus stop, and I read the bus schedule. Apparently, the next bus was at 12:30. It was 9:30, exactly.

"Well Cal, I guess we'll just be waiting...for now..." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

After waiting for three hours and a couple minutes extra, the MegaBus finally pulled up. I was eager to get on the bus, so I almost walked off without Calyope. That's when I realized she was knocked out on the bench, sleeping. The bus driver opened the doors for us to enter. I rushed over to Calyope. "Calyope! Come on, we don't have time to waste!" I say while shaking her to wake up. She wasn't waking up, which was really unfortunate, because apparently the bus driver got impatient and drove off to his next stop. "Great! Just great!" I shout. Of course Calyope woke up at the sound of my voice. She looked up at me in surprise. I gave her an evil glare. She started to whimper. "Oh shut up, Calyope!" I yelled at her. I can't believe I just yelled at my bestest friend in the whole world. I was still staring at her, her face looking hurt. I flopped down on the bench, head in my hands, crying. "I'm, (sniffs) sorry...(more sniffs)" I felt Calyope's breath on my shoulder. I knew she accepted my apology. We could never be mad at each other.

• • •

After 5 hours of sleeping on a bus stop bench, someone in their car pulled over to park. A man, more like a 20 year old, exited the vehicle. He was walking towards us. Omg, he is sooooo hot. Look at those muscles! He looks like the type that would be great in bed! Wait...WHAT? The random man had brown, shaggy hair and his eyes were a pretty turquoise color. "Hey. You look like you need a ride. Would like to hop in and chill for a bit?" He asked. I knew I shouldn't just hop in a car with a random person I just met, but I was in a desperate time with desperate measures. I was desperate! "Hahaha...sure..." I said dreamily.

"Cool dog." The man said as we got into the car. "Cool car." I said complimenting something of his. He smiled. Then I asked, "What's your name?" He turned on his car, and started to pull off. With his eyes on the road he said, "Cortez, you?" I was giving him too much information. Not that it mattered. I could spend the rest of my life with him for all I cared. I hesitated, thinking about what I was getting myself into. But I didn't listen to my conscience. "I'm Nicole. Nicole Reddings." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

I was still riding in Cortez's car, until we reached a very nice house. A Camaro AND a mansion?! Man, this guy is makin' it rain! Out of nowhere, I yawn. Apparently I was tired...and I didn't even know it! "Hey. I have an extra room in my house. You could sleep there for the night if you want..." Cortez offers. I was getting deeper and deeper into trouble. I knew I was doing the wrong thing, but I was so tired I couldn't resist! Besides, even if I had said no, I wouldn't have any other place to sleep for the night. "Your dog could come too..." He says. I had to go with him. I just had to! "Sure... Thanks for everything..." I say sleepily. He smiles softly and gets out of the car. He walks over to the other side, and opens the door for me. He holds out his hand, offering to help me out of the car. I set my hand softly in his palm. "Thank you...again..." I said, smiling a sleepy smile. "No problem-" He starts. "No really. Thank you...for everything you're doing for me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be sitting at that bus stop." I say truthfully.

As Cortez helps me inside his mansion, he leads me to a nicely decorated master bedroom with a king sized bed. "Oh no. No, no, no. I couldn't possibly-" Cortez cuts me off. "It's my pleasure. You need some rest..." He insists. I walk in and plop myself down on the stunningly comfortable, king size bed. I lay down and immediately close my eyes. I hear Cortez trying to quietly walk over to me. He takes the bed comforter and lays it over me. "Good Night...Nicole..." Cortez says softly.

• • •

 _Please! Don't do this to me! Nooooooo!_ I gasp, waking up from a horrible dream about my "father". I notice that Calyope was sleeping all across the other side of the bed. I had woken up in the middle of the night, and now I can't go back to sleep. I slide my slippers on, and walk out of "my room". I shuffle into what seems like the living room, and search around for what looks like Cortez's room. I spin around and find a door cracked open. I walk towards it, and enter. "Cortez?" I whisper. I looked all around. I saw nothing but darkness. Then I heard a voice. "...Nicole?...Is that...you?" It was him I recognized his voice. "Cortez, can I turn on the light?" I ask like a little kid would. He groans. "...Ya..." I flip the switch and I see him, a concerned look on his face. "Nicole...what's wrong?" He asks. Tears start to well up, one falling down my cheek. "Nicole. Come here..." He says, now looking very concerned. He holds his arms out, like he was expecting me to fall into his arms. He got what he expected. I ran toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck, burrowing my head in his shirt, crying my eyes out. I feel his arms wrap around my body. He motions me to lift up my head so that our eyes were meeting each others. "Tell me everything that happened." He says obviously worried about me. I told him all about my dream and how I ran away from a crazy psycho that tried to rape me. He raised up his hand to wipe away my tears and move my tangled brunette hair out of my face. "Hey. Nicole. Look at me." He said sternly. I looked up at his face, my eyes big and wide. "All of that is gone now. You don't have to worry anymore. You're safe...with me..." He says lovingly. I give him a small smile. He smiles back. "Tell you what..." He starts. I look at him, wondering what he's going to say next. "I'll let you sleep in here with me for the rest of the night... How does that sound?" He asks. I give a slight little nod and crawl over to the other side of the bed. I lay down near the edge of the bed and pull the covers over me. Cortez grabs my waist. I twinge at the touch of his hand around me. "It's ok... It's only me." He claims. He pulls me toward him. He stops once I feel his breath on my neck. "You okay?" He asks. I nod. I reach for his arm and put it back over my waist. Now, I can finally go back to sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

This might sound weird, but I woke up to Cortez staring at me. He was laying down and staring straight into my eyes. I yawned. "...Goodmorning..." I said groggily. "Goodmorning." He replied. Cortez paused, then said, "You know... I've never noticed this before, but you look beautiful when you're tired..." He commented. Now that was an unusual way to start off the day. "Umm...thanks...I guess..." I said a bit confused.

I got out the bed and slipped on my slippers. "Where ya goin'?" Cortez asks me. I look back at him and say, "I'm going to go check on my dog..." Then I walked out of his room.

When I reached the bedroom, I looked at the bed. Calyope was still sleeping in the same position I left her in. I walked inside the bedroom, shuffling toward Calyope. Surprisingly she didn't wake up. She usually wakes up at the sound of someone walking near her. "Calyope. Calyope, it's time to get up now." She didn't budge. "Caly, come on. No playing around, time to get up!" I say. She still didn't move a muscle. I shook her like crazy, and she still didn't wake up. "No... It can't be..." I started. I put the palm of my hand against Calyope's chest. I felt no pulse. I even put my ear against her chest and didn't hear a single heart beat. "Calyope...no..." I whispered. "CALYOPE! WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" I screamed. A tear slid down my cheek. "CALYOPE! COME ON GIRL! PLEASE!... Please..." I started to sob. I bent over Calyope hugging her, never wanting to let go. Cortez came running in the room. "What the he-... Oh no..." He said softly. He walked over to me and bent down on his knees. "Is she-" He starts. "What do you think?!" I scream at him. He stares at me in shock. "I'm sorry Nicole... I truly am sorry..." He claimed. I looked at him, my vision blurry from all of my tears. He hugs me and I burrow my face in his shirt again. "She...was...my...best friend..." I say while sobbing. I can feel his head nodding in agreement, trying to say he understands. "Nicole, look at me." He says a bit sternly. I lift up my head and once again he wipes away my tears and swipes my hair out of my face. "It's all going to be ok. At least you know she is going to a better home... I bet she was a very good companion to have..." He says softly. I nod, tears welling back up. Cortez wraps his arms back around me. I continue to cry...


	9. Chapter 9

I was still crying in Cortez's shirt. It was probably soaked by now... I slowly lifted my head, sniffing while wiping away my tears. My vision was blurry because of tears, plus my hair was basically covering my face. I was straddled across Cortez's lap, while he was still hugging me.

"I'm gonna go wash my face... I'll be right back..." I tell him. I walk to the bathroom and find myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and puffy, my hair is a complete and utter mess. Calyope... Why did you have to go?

• • •

Cortez and I carried Calyope outside in his backyard. We were going to bury her. It was raining really hard, but I didn't care. I needed to do this.

After we had buried her, we sang a little song together. "...Reaching out for your hand, my fatal desire..." We sang. A tear fell down my cheek and hit the ground. Cortez turned to me and said, "I am so sorry, Nicole." I looked at him for a very long time. I walked closer to him, almost where our bodies were touching. He was a bit taller than me, so I looked up at him. Then I went in for it. I closed in to him so that our lips were touching. We started making out at my dog's funeral. Cortez started to slip his tongue through my mouth. I didn't hesitate one second. Cortez started to push me back towards the sliding glass door. I wrapped my arms around him. He did the same. Until this happened... "Nicole this is wrong... We shouldn't be doing this..." He claimed. "Who cares? Let's make out until we die!" I told him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward me. I reached for his pants but he stopped me. "Nicole... This is wrong! If we were married, then fine! But not...not now... We're not even dating!" He says. I stared at him like he was crazy. "But we can change that! We can get together, and we can go even further than we already are!" I claimed. Cortez pushes me away and says, "I thought you were better than this..." And he walks back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

I was standing in the rain, looking down at Calyope's grave. I was thinking about Cortez, and how I could make it up to him. Then it hit me...

"Cortez...?" I call, peeking my head through the sliding glass door. He was sitting on the couch, watching tv. "Cortez, please come here. I'm soaking wet..." He doesn't even blink. He doesn't do anything. He just continues to sit there with a stupid look on his face. "Cortez, I'm sorry, ok? I know it was wrong of me to do that to you, and you're probably mad enough to kick me out of your house. I understand. All I'm asking of you is to get me a towel, please? Once I dry off, I can go pack my things and leave..." I told him. He still doesn't do a thing. "Cortez-" I start. "Nicole..." He gets up from the couch and walks my way. "You don't have to be sorry. I understand how you felt. I'm in love with you, too..." He says softly, right to my face. We stare into each other's eyes for a second, then Cortez starts to lean in. I do the same. Eventually, our lips touch. We back out into the backyard, still raining really hard. He wraps his arms around me, I wrap my arms around him. All of a sudden, I feel the rain lighten up. Our lips part, and we watch as the clouds seperate to let the sunlight shine through. We look back at each other, smiling. Cortez drags me to his side, and lifts me up in the air. My wet hair was flinging in every direction. "Woooooooh! Hahahahaha!" I yell. Cortez starts to laugh with me. He puts me down, and I push him to the ground. When he falls back, I playfully topple on top of him. We start to crack up. I fall onto my back, holding my stomach from laughing so hard. Right then and there, I knew our relationship has just begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: There is some disturbing and graphic content in this chapter...**

 **X.x**

I woke up next to Cortez. We had fallen asleep on the couch. I looked over to his face, he was still sleeping. I scooted in closer to him and laid my head on his chest. The beating of his heart made me feel comfortable, like he really did love me. His breath on my head made me feel warm and safe, like I belonged with him. Suddenly, I felt his hand snake over to my waist. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, ever so lightly. "Good morning, beautiful." I lifted my head and gave him a sleepy grin. He pressed his lips against mine, and I felt his hand make its way to my butt. I slipped my hand to his head, grasping his shaggy brunette hair. I parted my lips from his. "It's my birthday today." I say with a smirk on my face. He smirked back at me. You have no idea how cute he looks when he smirks. "I have an idea of what I can give you for your birthday..." He let go of my butt and kissed my cheek. "But I'm afraid it's going to have to wait until later." He claims. I looked up at him and gave him the pouty lip. I tried to make my eyes all big and cute as possible. He chuckled a quiet little chuckle. I started to get up from the couch as I looked back at Cortez. He was staring at my butt, biting his lips. I walked away from the couch swinging my butt from side to side, trying to tease him. "Stop teasing me, you big meanie!" He cried playfully. I giggled and walked back toward the couch. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on the couch next to him. He started to tickle me. I laughed so hard, I almost peed my pants!

• • •

"...Happy Birthday dear Nicoooole, Happy Birthday to yoooouuuu... How old are you now-" Cortez sang. I blew out my candles before he could even finish his song. I giggled. "Hey! You didn't let me finish!" I gave him a cheesy grin. "And to answer your question, I'm turning twenty." I've been afraid to tell him my age because I thought he would break up with me because I was younger than him. But apparently that doesn't matter to him. He just smiled, whispered happy birthday, and gave me another kiss on my forehead.

Cortez grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward his room. He pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. He looked back at me and smirked. "You ready for your present?" I nodded. I was a bit confused though. He had closed the door behind me and gave me a mischievous grin. What could he possibly be doing? "Stay here. Close your eyes and don't open them. I'll tell you when you can. Got it?" I nodded once more and watched everything turn to darkness as I shut my eyes.

Cortez came back a few minutes later, looking the same as before. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded and grinned excited to see what my birthday present was going to be. His eyes lit up with excitement. "Then let's get started..." He whispered in my ear. Something was telling me that this "birthday present" isn't going to be what I expected. But I let him surprise me anyway.

He started to walk toward me, his eyes glistening with excitement. He pressed his lips against mine and started to lick my lips. I parted my lips and let him through. I could tell he wanted to get inside me really bad, his hands were trembling, ever so slightly. My tongue met his, but I quickly pulled it back and started to lightly bite his bottom lip. He chuckled in the middle of our kiss and pushed me down on the bed. He ripped off his shirt and crawled toward me like he was a hungry tiger hunting his prey, me. He began to kiss me again but this time, he was grinding on me as well. The song Grind On Me started to quietly play in the background. That was when I was no longer Nicole McCaelah Reddings. I slid from under Cortez and pushed him down on the bed. It was his turn now. I gave him a sweet, loving smile, and got on top of him. I took my shirt off, revealing my breasts which had only a bra to cover them. I released my long, brunette hair from the tight bun it was in. I let my hair fall on top of my breasts. I put my lips against his ear and whispered, "Are you ready for the time of your life...?" I lightly bit the lobe of his ear and kissed him on the cheek. I began to ride on him to the beat of the music. Cortez put his hands on my waist and trailed them up to my breasts. He squeezed them, but not enough to make me scream. I looked down at him. I could tell he was getting the pleasure of a lifetime by the way he was smiling. Very sexily, I slowly moved his hands from my boobs, back down to my waist. I leaned forward and whispered, "Come and get it, baby..." He grinned and immediately pushed me back down on the bed. He began to pull down his pants, including his underwear, revealing the one thing that will make this birthday present complete. He reached for my short shorts and slipped them down, revealing my red thong. He looked surprised. "Did you know?" He asked. I gave a small mischievous smile and said, "There's always birthday sex when you're celebrating your birthday with your boyfriend..." I claimed sexily. He smiled and slipped a finger through my thong. He fingered me to my heart's content. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Stop teasing... Let's cut to the chase already..." I say kind of serious like. He immediately pulled down my thong and stuck his penis inside my vagina. He started to grunt and I whimpered. Not the painful kind of whimper, but the sexual kind of whimper. "Damn girl, you're tight up in there!" I smiled a small smile. I began to feel some pain, but I didn't let it show. "You're really big... I love it..." I whisper. He flipped me over and put his penis in my anus. I nearly screamed. It was so painful. I let out a loud whimper. He grunted loudly. I knew what that meant. "Damn it! Nicole... I'm about to cum..." I screamed before I could answer. I felt sweat beading up on my forehead. "...Go...for it...babe...aaahhh!" I felt something like liquid inside me. He just cummed... He just cummed I thought. We both fell on our side, panting like crazy. I faced Cortez. His face was covered in sweat. He gave me a worn out smile and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, and happy birthday." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Cortez. I love you, too..."

 **O.o well then... I'm sorry I forgot to mention a warning in the other chapters that I have written that have disturbing content in them. o.o**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up next to Cortez, remembering how we smashed. Like usual, I scooched closer to him and rested my head on his warm chest. I rubbed my hand across his shoulder, sighing with contentment. His chest was rising up and down, I felt his abs on my dry fingertips. I glanced up at his face. I never realized how perfect he was. Perfect abs, perfect face, even a perfect dick! And he was absolutely perfect in bed! He opened one, sleepy eye and looked down at me. He smiled and I smiled back. He looked down at my naked body and giggled. "What's so funny, Mr. Giggles?" I wonder giving him a sly grin. His eyes went from the lower half of my body to my breasts. They were no longer being held captive in my bra. He put a warm hand on my waist and started rubbing my thigh while looking me in the eye. "Nothing... And where did Mr. Giggles come from?" I closed my eyes and laid my head back down on his chest. He started to caress my hair, his lips on my forehead. I sighed. I felt his hand slide down to one of my breasts. "Ok Hotshot, we had our fun last night. Right now, I need to get cleaned up... And you do too, Mister!" He cheesed at me and got up from the bed. I followed behind him. When I got up, I kissed him and started to walk off to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm and french kissed me. I pushed him away playfully and started swinging my hips as I walked away. I caught him staring at my butt. He frowned. "Stop teasing, Nicole! We're still naked! I could slam you down on that bed and fuck you like you've never been fucked before!" I laughed and ran off to the bathroom.

As I stepped in the shower, I thought about Cortez and I. Our relationship was working out perfectly! A little too perfectly if you ask me... Nicole think about this. What if he was just using you for the pleasure of the sex? What if he's trying to get you pregnant?! All kinds of bad thoughts were rushing through my head, but I tried to block the annoying little voice out. I splashed my face with water, hoping that the voice was gone. Nicole, don't do this... Your parents taught better than this... I couldn't take it anymore. I put my whole head under the water. Water was filling my nose making it hard to breathe. I tried breathing through my mouth, but more water got in there. The water slid down my throat making me cough. I wanted to take my head out, but I needed that voice to go away! I love Cortez and he loves me, too! I could feel my hair tangling into knots as strangled myself underwater. I fell onto my knees, clutching my throat. I started to cough really loudly. I couldn't breathe anymore, the water was clogging up my nasal tracks. I tried to scream but all that came out was a gurgling noise. Everything started to spin. Everything turned to darkness as I fell on the floor of the shower.

• • •

I opened my eyes to find Cortez bending over me with his head resting on my abdomen. I breathed in a large breath and coughed up water mixed with a little bit of blood, making the water pink. Cortez's head jerked at the sound of my cough. I looked down at myself and I was in a light blue hospital gown. That's when I realized Cortez must've taken me to the hospital when I was still unconscious. Nicole, you need to get out of here now! I was hearing the voice again. That voice is what got me here in the first place! I looked around the hospital room searching for something that could get my mind off of this stupid voice in my head. I looked at Cortez, he seemed concerned. I opened my mouth to greet him, but nothing came out. I placed my palm on his warm cheek, trying to tell him I was okay. He turned his face toward me and smiled a very tiny, concerned smile. I smiled a weak smile. I coughed up more blood-water and Cortez's smile immediately disappeared. His eyebrows furrowed and he put a hand on my shoulder. That's when the doctor came in. "Hello, Mr. Ballinger. May I speak to you outside?" I watched as the two of them walked outside of the hospital room. Now's your chance to go, Nicole! Go! Save yourself! "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I finally let it out. I couldn't take it anymore! That voice has absolutely no idea what it's talking about! I love Cortez and I will never leave him! Cortez and the doctor came racing through the door, worried looks on their faces. Cortez ran over to me, and the doctor ran out to get some help. I kept screaming. Cortez was saying something to me, but I didn't understand him. "Nicole! Nicole, calm down!" More doctors came racing through the door, grabbing my arms and wrapping something around the top half of my body so I couldn't use my arms. I started to squirm, refusing to let them put it on me. I noticed Cortez trying to fight against the doctor he was talking to. I could tell he was yelling, and he wasn't very happy at all. Everything went silent and seemed to move in slow motion. I looked around the hospital room, searching for something that I could use as a weapon. That's when I spotted the syringes they were going to use on me. I tried to break free from the nurses' grasp, but they were just too strong. I found a nurse walking toward me with a syringe. I focused on it, and let all my thoughts ponder with it. The nurse kept walking toward me, syringe in position. I kept still, trying to focus on the syringe. The needle made contact with my shoulder and everything went black. I no longer saw the doctor or nurses. I did see Cortez, but it wasn't a pleasant picture...


	13. Chapter 13

I stared at Cortez. He was getting beat up by people in white armor. They had rifles and whips. Cortez's arms were wrapped around a pole. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight, he couldn't do anything! There was another man in white armor that was pointing his rifle right at Cortez. I tried to run to him, but I noticed that I was also tied up against a pole. "CORTEZ!" I shouted. The man with the rifle turned his head to me and yelled, "SHUT UP!" I clenched my teeth together, biting the inside of my cheeks. I shifted and squirmed in worry, wondering if this man was going to shoot him. "Don't shoot him! Please!..." I called out. The man faced me, opening his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "I love him!" All of the soldiers started cracking up, like what I just said was the funniest joke in the world. I glared at them with narrowed eyes. Then the man with the rifle said, "That makes it an even better reason to kill him!" I clenched my teeth again, biting the inside of my cheek so much that I started to taste blood. Cortez lifted his face up at me. His face was covered with scratches and scars. He was talking to me through his eyes. I love you, I thought. And that's when I heard his voice. I love you, too. He replied. I widened my eyes in shock. We just spoke to each other... Telepathically! Am I some kind of superhero? Because last time I checked, I was going crazy in a hospital room. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I watched the man about to trigger his rifle at Cortez. Thoughts raced through my head. I started remembering all the memories I had with Cortez. When we met at the bus station, when he took me home, when we slept together on the first night, when he...hugged me close as I cried over Calyope. I remembered Calyope and felt more tears on my cheek. I heard a click. I immediately got out of my daydream, and looked at Cortez. His head was hanging low and blood was trickling from every corner of his face. One of the men over by me started to count down. "Three... Two... One..." I braced myself for the worst. "Fire!" He yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. They had just shot Cortez. Straight in the head. I started to struggle as I tried to pull my arms out from the chains that were holding me back. I started to sob. Cortez was gone and I had no shoulder to cry on. I had nobody to love. All of my memories faded as I cried. Even the ones about Calyope. Then everything turned black.

• • •

I woke up in a hospital bed. Again. I was in the same hospital gown I was in before. And then I saw him. Cortez. He stared at me in an awkward way. I was slightly confused. He's never looked at me that way before. Was something wrong?

"I see Ms. Reddings has awoken from the vaccine..." The awkward gaze on Cortez's face faded as he slowly nodded. "We shall be able to take the tests that we need to take. Come with me, both of you..." I had an awkward feeling in my stomach. Something was telling me that I shouldn't trust this doctor. He's a bit suspicious.

As I followed the doctor, I felt Cortez's hand snake around my waist. I looked up at him, a worried look on my face. He smiled a small smile at me, signaling that everything will be fine.

As we entered the next hospital room, I noticed even more syringes. Cortez's grip around my waist tightened as we walked deeper into the room. "Now, Mr. Cortez, could you please step outside of the room for a few minutes? You can come back in when I'm done." Cortez's grip got even tighter around my waist. I rubbed my hand against his back, ever so slightly. I was nervous, too. But I couldn't let it show. I watched as Cortez walked out of the room. He took one last glance at me before the doctor closed the door behind him. The doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, let's get this over with so you can see your precious boyfriend again." He gestured for me to sit down in...a dentist chair...? I layed back in the chair, trying to convince myself that everything will be okay. Lights were shining in my face, making me squint. Everything seemed to be turning a bright yellow color. Maybe because of the lights. I noticed the doctor walking towards me with a syringe in his hand. The needle was abnormally long. My heart raced faster and faster as he got closer and closer. I closed my eyes and thought of Cortez, Calyope, my real parents. I opened my eyes and found Cortez staring into them. He gently caressed my cheek with the palm of his hand. I smiled weakly. It was odd. I've never felt so weak in my life. I was barely able to lift my arm. "Cortez, please give her some time to heal. She might feel a bit weak or woosey, but that just means the vaccine is taking effect." Cortez nodded towards the doctor and helped me up. He held my hands as if I were taking my first steps. I was kind of glad because it sure did feel that way. I stumbled a bit, but Cortez caught me in his arms. "Would you like a wheelchair for her?" The doctor asked. "I would be grateful for that." Cortez replied. I felt disabled. Like I wasn't capable of doing anything. I went over to sit down. "Nicole, what did he do to you?" I couldn't answer that. I hadn't seen a thing he was doing to me. For all I know, he could've injected some kind of poison inside of me. I slightly shrugged my shoulders. I was in so much pain, I whimpered. A nurse came back with the wheelchair. Cortez helped me in it, and pushed me out of the room.

• • •

All I remember is complete darkness...again. I awoke in what seemed like my old room. The room I got taken from. I looked around the bright pink bedroom. Everything was cute and sparkly, just the way I remembered it. I got up from the small twin sized bed. The bed cover was Hello Kitty themed. I heard the doorknob start to turn. A lady walked in. She looked frazzled. Her long, dirty blonde hair was tangled up into a messy bun, strands of hair sticking out. She had pretty hazel eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had the same shade of hazel eyes. Then I realized... That's my mother...


	14. Chapter 14

I've gotten better since the vaccine. I can actually walk now. The thing is, I've been having strange visions that I can't seem to get rid of. Some of them are from my past and some of them seem like dreams. Only they're not dreams. I'm wide awake when I see these visions, I know because Cortez told me I space out at random times. Sometimes after a vision, I barely remember anything, or I'm dizzy, or I just collapse on the floor. It's been a weird few weeks, but hopefully this will all go away soon...

• • •

I layed my head on Cortez's chest as I reminisced. He ran his fingers through my hair, resting his chin on my head. Something about our relationship doesn't feel the same like it used to. I don't know if it's because of what's happening with me, or what. We haven't been having our normal conversations lately, and I needed someone to talk to. And for some reason, I don't feel as open with him as before. I feel like I can't tell him everything that's happening. There's a war happening inside me and it's not pleasant at all. We've both been stressed a lot, probably because of my problems. I feel like if he hadn't taken me to the hospital in the first place, none of this would've happened. "Babe?" I called. All of a sudden, I felt his fingers stop. He shifted a little bit, causing me to roll off of him and onto the other side of the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked what was wrong. "I'm gonna be honest with you okay?" I tell him. He seemed to be getting more and more worried by the second. "I feel like if you hadn't taken me to the hospital after that whole shower incident, none of this would be happening to me." A frown appeared on his face. "I was just trying to help. I couldn't stand to see you die right in front of me." He claims. I nodded slightly. I don't want him to feel bad, I just wanted to tell him how I feel. "Ahh!" A pang of pain pounded at my head. I pressed my palm against my temple, but that didn't help the pain. Then everything went dark.

• • •

I appeared back in my old room. Back when I lived with my real parents. Back when I was happy. I watched as my mom sobbed from the disappearance of me. She fell on her knees and laid her head on my Hello Kitty themed bed. I walked over to her, resting a hand on her back, rubbing back and forth. I didn't know where my real dad was, but he definitely wasn't home. Otherwise, I think he would be in here with his wife, crying his eyeballs out. I felt a tear stream down my face. My mom was crying, sobbing, just for me...

My mom started to raise up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. The only thing is, my hand went right through her as she walked out of my room. My hand just went through her. So all this time, it was like I wasn't there with her?! What kind of shit is that?! I stood in the middle of my room as everything started to fade away. "No!" I screamed. "I'm not ready to go yet! Take me back! I need to see my parents!" I was now in the living room of my old house. My mom and my dad were having a conversation.

"I'm going to go find our little girl, whether you like it or not!"

"Calyope, please! We'll never find her! It's been years since we've seen our daughter! She could be in another continent for all we know!"

"Robert! I know she's somewhere near here. I can feel it! When a mother senses something, she's usually right. So are you in or not?"

"Cal, I'm afraid I'll have to say no. She's gone, honey. Let's face the truth, we're never seeing her again..."

Listening to their conversation made me want to cry. Mom had faith that she was going to find me. I was surprised at dad's words. He wasn't going to look for me. I never thought either of them would even think about searching for me, but I guess I was wrong. At least I was wrong about mom... Everything started to fade again as I watched mom face away from dad. Mom walking toward the door was the last thing I saw before I was back in reality.

"Nicole. You blacked out again. What's happening? Tell me now." I wanted to tell him ever so badly, but I felt like I should keep to myself. "Well?" I stared straight into his eyes, a pang of sorrow filling my body. "I-I can't..." He raised his eyebrows at me. "You can't what, Nicole?" I took a deep breath and let it all seep out. "I...I can't tell you, okay?" Cortez furrowed his eyebrows and started to raise his voice. "What is with you, Nicole?! You're blacking out on me, and you can't even tell me why?! What are you keeping from me Nicole?!...I know you're keeping something from me..." Cortez didn't understand. He just didn't understand! "Don't raise your voice at me! I am a woman and you should respect me like one! I wanna tell you what's happening, Cortez, but I can't! Why can't you just except that?!" "BECAUSE I CAN'T DATE SOMEONE THAT I CAN'T SPEND TIME WITH! LET ALONE, MARRY!" I shut my mouth, clenching my teeth together, trying not to let the tears flood out. He was going to propose to me? "Y-y-you were g-g-going to pro-pose?" I stuttered. His voice lightened up as he said, "Yes, Nicole. I was. I loved you so much that I couldn't deny my actions anymore. I had to... But that all changed now." My lip started to tremble as I imagined the proposal. Now he's probably not going to ever propose to me because of this argument. Because I keep "blacking out" on him. Because he can't marry someone he can't spend time with. I love Cortez, I really do. But now he doesn't feel the same way about me. "Well I'm sorry I ruined your proposal but-" The low sound of the doorbell cut off my sentence. I raced to the door and opened it. Standing right in front of me was a middle aged woman with messy, shoulder length, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She seemed lonely and depressed. I knew right away who it was... "Mom...?"


	15. Chapter 15

My mom looked up at me, her face weary and tired. "Please," she begged. "I don't have time for foolish games. I'm looking for my daughter, Nicole McCaelah Reddings. Have you seen her? Do you have her?" I stared at her, my eyes wide. I watched as tears filled her eyes. I can't believe she didn't recognize her own child. "Listen to me," I pleaded. "I am Nicole McCaelah Reddings. You are my mother!" She looked into my eyes, hers getting wider as she leaned in closer to my face. She put a palm on my left cheek, moving my head from side to side. "Your eyes..." She started. "Are just like yours..." I finished off her sentence. "Hi mom..." I gave her a small, kind smile. She wrapped her arms around me. I did the same. I heard her sniffling. Tears came to my eyes. I can't believe it's really her. I've been dreaming about this- Wait a minute! I had a vision! A vision that she would go searching for me! And here she is! Hugging me, right before my eyes! Oh my flipping gosh... I can predict the flipping future! I gently pushed my mom away from me, my hands on her shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face. "I can look into the past, and I can look into the future. I can also see what's happening in the present..." I whispered to myself. Cortez came rushing out. "Who is this, and why is she in my house?!" My mom's face went from kind and gentle, to flustered and angry. "Your the one who took her from me!" She yelled stomping toward Cortez. Cortez started to back away slowly, throwing his hands up in the air, surrendering. Mom threw a punch at him, but luckily he dodged it. "Who do you think you are, storming into my house and then trying to kill me?!" Cortez yelled. I ran in between trying to stop the heat from rising from hot to smoldering hot. "STOP IT!" I screamed. Both of them froze in surprise. Mom dropped her fists and Cortez got up from the floor. "This is not how I wanted you guys to meet!" Cortez's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. "Who is this woman, Nicole?!" I sighed and said, "Why don't we go sit down, have a little coffee, and chat about this, okay? And no fighting!" Cortez rolled his eyes and walked away into the living room. My mom followed behind me.

I sat down on the sofa, sipping my coffee. I watched as mom and Cortez eyed each other out of the corner of their eyes. "So, since you're wondering, Cortez, this...this is my mother." Cortez's eyes widened at the news, his jaw dropping open. "Close your mouth." I ordered. He did as I said. I faced toward mom and said, "Mom, this is my... Honestly, I don't even know what you are to me anymore..." I lowered my head as I remembered our argument. How I was going to be his fiancé. I looked at Cortez, his head was lowered as well. It was an awkward silence for a while, until my mom broke it. "No need to explain, dear. I already know he's the evil little menace that took you from me and your father, at only the age of five!" Mom's voice started to raise as she spoke. "No mom. You have it all wrong. He saved me from the 'evil menace' that took me from you. He's my-" Cortez cut me off. "Fiancé." I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears. I was shocked at what he just said. Just a second ago he said he wasn't going to propose to me anymore. He got down on his knees, pulled a small box out of his back pocket, and opened it. Right there in front of my eyes, was a perfectly sculpted ring that was glistening if the sun shined on it right. "Nicole, I know what I said before, but I thought over things, and I do want to marry you. Even if you black out on me, or even die, I'll be devastated, but at least I'll know I was married to someone I cared about and loved so dearly... So... Nicole McCaelah Reddings, would you take the honor of being my lovely wedded wife?" I didn't know what to say. His little speech was so touching, a tear streamed down my face. I glanced at my mom. She was wiping tears from her face. I looked back at Cortez and said, "Yes. Of course, Cortez! Yes!" I hugged him tightly. I cried tears of joy. "Nicole," My mother started. I looked up at her, wiping tears from my eyes. Cortez put an arm around me. "I just want you to know that I am very proud of what kind of woman you became. I just wish I was there to see you grow up into that wonderful woman..." She smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek. I went to go hug her. Cortez wrapped his arms around both of us. Mom started to cry again. I cried with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A month later...**

Cortez and I got married a couple weeks after my mom came to find me. We now live happily together. Fortunately, mom and dad were able to make it to my wedding. I haven't had any visions lately. Maybe because everything that I need, I already have right here with me.

• • •

I woke up to me in the hospital again. Except this time, my stomach was a huge lump and I was in a lot of pain. I grimaced as I grasped at my belly. Cortez looked at me and smiled. "I can't believe it. Our own child. What do you want to name him?" Name him? What do you mean, what do I want to name him? Am I... Pregnant?! I looked up at him and said the first thing that came to mind. "Kaven." I said it with such ease. Cortez smiled and replied, "I think that's a wonderful name. Baby Kaven..." He kissed my forehead. I smiled a soft, kind smile. "Aaah!" I screamed. It felt like I had just peed my pants. Cortez widened his eyes at my screaming. The doctors came rushing into the hospital room, rummaging through supplies. I was laying in the hospital bed clutching my stomach. I was in so much pain I couldn't think straight. And that's when it all faded away.

"Nicole is everything okay? What did you see?" Cortez asked. I gave him a worried look. "Cortez, we're having kids..." His eyes lit up with excitement. The sides of his mouth quirked up, creating a smile. "Well that's great!" He claims. I smile at him, but on the inside, I'm really worried as hell. I put a palm to my stomach. I grimaced. "Are you alright, Nicole?" He asks. I shake my head. "I feel sick. Like, throw up sick..." Cortez put his hand over mine. "Why don't you go to the bathroom..." I got up from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and leaned over the toilet. I barfed up everything I had previously eaten, leaving my stomach feeling empty. Like I hadn't eaten anything all day. Cortez came crashing through the door, his eyebrows furrowed. My mouth was covered in puke. I tore off a piece of toilet paper and wiped my mouth with it. "You're really not feeling well... Are you?" Cortez asked. I nodded and he came over and rubbed my back. I hope I'm not pregnant, because I am not ready to be a mother.

• • •

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, you were blessed with a baby girl!" My smile faded into a look of confusion. But my vision. It showed a baby boy. And I named him Kaven. I looked at Cortez. He was smiling the widest smile I've ever seen him smile. He put a hand on my still flat belly and kissed my forehead. Isn't this wonderful? I smiled at him. "Yes... Yes it is..." I agree. I put my hand on top of Cortez's hand. The feel of his warm skin makes me feel safe and protected. Like I belong with him. I nuzzled my head into the pillow I was laying on and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nine months later...**

I was clutching my pregnant belly, trying to stop the contractions. I knew that wouldn't help, but it made me feel better for some reason. Every time I grimaced, or even squinted, Cortez would put a hand on my stomach. "Hang in there, little Kiara. You're gonna be out soon." He whispered to my belly. I rubbed his shoulder and he kissed my tummy. Cortez came up with the name Kiara. I was still thinking of names. Kaylee, Maiyah, Camilla, Kimberlie, Nataly, and Nataliah. I can't decide. They're all so pretty! Baby Kaylee, Baby Maiyah, Baby Camilla, Baby Kimberlie, Baby Nataly, and Baby Nataliah. "Babe, I was thinking of these names: Either Maiyah, Nataly, or Nataliah. Which one do you think would fit her?" Cortez furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his chin. "Aaaah!" I screamed. My water just broke and I was in so much pain. Cortez rushed over to me and whispered, "Nicole, everything is going to be okay. We're gonna get through this together..." I nodded furiously. The doctors came through the door and rushed over to me, spreading my legs apart. A woman came up to me and said, "Nicole, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can, okay? If you do that for me, it'll be over in no time!" I nodded, still grasping at my large lump of a stomach. I moaned and groaned while the doctors prepared for the birth of my baby girl. Cortez squeezed my hand, showing me techniques on breathing. I watched as the doctor stretched his latex gloves onto his hands. I started to freak out. I've never done this before! What am I supposed to expect?! "Alright Mrs. Jacobs, I need you to push as hard as you can for me, okay?" I nodded and did as the doctor said. It hurt so bad to push. Cortez squeezed my hand even tighter as I screamed in pain. Tears started to stream out of my eyes. "Come on, babe. You can do this..." Cortez whispered. I pushed even harder. I felt some progress and heard the doctors start to scramble about. "Your doing great, Nicole. Keep pushing." The lady said. "Aaarrgh!" I yelled. "I see the head!" One of the doctors screamed. Cortez started to squeeze my hand again. Sweat beaded at the top of my forehead. "Keep going, sweetheart, you're almost there..." The doctor grabbed my other hand and squeezed it as well. Cortez kept doing more breathing techniques with me as I pushed and screamed. "One more push, Mrs. Jacobs. Make it a big one..." One more push... You can do this Nicole. Just one more push! I pushed the hardest possible. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and listened to the cries of my baby girl. I opened my eyes again and found Cortez holding her. I reached my arms out for her. She looked just like my mother, except she had light blonde hair. "Hello baby girl..." I whispered. "I'm your mama. Him over there, that's your daddy..." I looked at Cortez. Tears were filling his eyes. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "You're my little bundle of joy... Leilany..." I said. I don't know where I got that name from. It just came to mind. "Leilany..." Cortez said. "I love it..." Cortez gathered around me and baby Leilany and wrapped his arms around me. "We love you, Leilany..."


End file.
